Love Is A Journey Mini Series: Karin and Toshiro
by Penny1990
Summary: Karin Kurosaki and her sister Yuzu are getting married to the men of their But every bride has her *Follow up from original I DO NOT OWN BLEACH*
1. Chapter 1

**Third story from the Love is a Journey Miniseries **

**Karin and Toshiro**

**If you haven't read Love is a Journey, you should, its my first fanfic ever and it Ichiruki**

Chapter 1

"WOOHOO" Yuzu Kurosaki yelled as she danced on top of the table. She moved her hips with the music enjoying herself freely at the hottest club in Karakura town.

Karin Kurosaki however sat and watched her intoxicated sister make a fool of herself. She hated clubs and doesn't even understand why she came, but it would be rude if the bride didn't come to her own bachelorette party.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were both set to marry their respective boyfriends the day after tomorrow. Yuzu had been dating her boyfriend Jinta Hanakari for about five years. Although Yuzu's brother Ichigo doesn't really care for Jinta, Ichigo can see how much Jinta loves Yuzu. Karin on the other hand had been with Toshiro since she was fourteen. She and Yuzu where now, twenty four and engaged. Karin had loved her fiancé since her freshman year in high school. It was no surprised that they were getting married.

"Rukia come dance with me" Yuzu yelled over the music to their sister in law. Rukia smiled and shook her head. "I can't Yuzu"

"I'll dance with you" Rangiku called out and jumped on the table dancing while attracting attention. Karin sighed and picked up the shot glass filled with tequila and drank it quickly. Rukia noticed Karin's attitude.

"You really don't wanna be here huh?" Rukia asked her.

"Not at all, who suggested that we have a party at a club, I hate the club scene" Karin said pouting.

"Well, Rangiku loves to plan bachelorette parties so I let her plan you and Yuzu's" Rukia explained. "Just get up and have fun"

Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nope, I'll just watch them make a fool of themselves"

"I bet you, Toshiro is having the time of his life at his party" Rukia said trying to convince her sister-in-law to have fun.

"I know him, he is probably watching his idiot friends have fun, just like I am" Karin said. Rukia laughed. Karin was right. Toshiro was very uptight, Karin was the same at times but she let loose when needed. Toshiro was always serious.

Rukia and Karin watched Yuzu and Rangiku dance on the table. Orihime, Senna, Jinta's sister Ururu and some of Yuzu's friends from college were there also. Karin began to wonder what Toshiro was doing. She couldn't believe she was about to be Karin Hitsugaya. She felt lucky to be marrying such a great man. He played soccer throughout high school and college, so he has always been fit. He is incredibly smart and at the age of 25, he became the president of his division. Not to mention he was extremely handsome. Karin had to admit she doubt herself at times. She knew she wasn't ugly but she knew she was no Rangiku. Karin began to worry about why Toshiro wanted her when he could have any woman he wanted.

Karin was shook out her thoughts when her sister accidently fell of the table.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Karin said jumping up to help her sister.

"Of course I am" Yuzu yelled, "Because I'm getting married!" Karin laughed at her sister as she helped her sister stand.

"Me and you both" Karin said.

"Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, soon to be Karin Hitsugaya and Yuzu Hanakari" Rukia said. Both girls were going to be having a double wedding at the clinic, a small wedding where they would be marrying the loves of their lives

"Let's take her home" Rukia decided. Karin quickly agreed and helped Rukia drag her sister out the club. Rangiku and the others waved goodbye.

Rukia flagged down a cab for them and all three ladies got in. Yuzu laid her head on Rukia's shoulders and began to drift off. Rukia smiled at Yuzu.

"Look like she had fun" Rukia said.

"A little too much if you ask me" Karin replied. "I hope my dad isn't awake when we get back home, it's bad enough I'm back at the house with him, I don't need him bothering me."

Yuzu and Karin lived with their respective boyfriends, but for the past couple of days, both girls had been staying at the Kurosaki clinic. In order to plan the wedding, Rukia suggested the girls stay with them.

Karin didn't mind it much. Rukia had been extra helpful with planning and with keeping Ichigo and Isshin from fighting, plus she was senior manager at her job and a mother of two little girls. Karin admired Rukia.

Once they arrived at the house, Rukia helped an intoxicated Yuzu walk into the house. To their surprise, Ichigo was standing by the door.

"You awake Carrot top?" Karin greeted. Ichigo glared at her than caught sight of the drunken Yuzu.

"How much did she drink?" Ichigo asked running to help his wife who was struggling to hold Yuzu.

"A lot, can you take her to her bed?' Rukia answered. Ichigo listened and carried his sister Yuzu bridal style into the house.

"Ahh, what a night!" Rukia said, when she got no response she turned to Karin who looked like she was in a faraway place.

"Karin, you okay?" Rukia asked, Karin jumped when she realized she was lost in thought.

"Yeah I am, I'm just tired, I'm gonna go to bed now" Karin said heading to the stairs. Rukia was a little worried about Karin but she wouldn't push it. She knew Karin would talk about it eventually.

.

.

.

Karin's eyes fluttered open once the sun ray hit her face. She groaned and sat up. Rubbing her eyes she began to smell breakfast being made down stairs. Karin looked at the empty bed next to hers. Yuzu had already woken up.

Karin put on her slippers and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Once she was shower and dressed, she headed downstairs to see Yuzu and Rukia finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning" Karin called. Yuzu turned around excited. "Oh my gosh Karin, last night was so much fun, we should do that more often"

Karin laughed. "Never again Yuzu"

"AUNTIE KARIN!" a little voice called out. Karin looked down to see Masaki Kurosaki looking up at her with her big amber eyes. Masaki was Ichigo and Rukia's five year old daughter.

"Hey Masaki" Karin noticed two papers in her hand. "What's that you got" Masaki happily handed her one of the papers. Karin couldn't help but smile at the paper. It was a drawing of her in a wedding dress standing next to a drawing of Toshiro.

"That how you gonna look tomorrow" Masaki explained. Karin had to admit it completely slipped her mind that she was getting married tomorrow.

"This one is for Auntie Yuzu" Masaki said as she walked over to Yuzu and showed her the picture. Yuzu squealed in excitement. "Thank you Masaki" Yuzu said hugging her niece.

"Masaki, tell your father and your grandpa that breakfast is ready" Rukia asked. Masaki nodded and did as she was told.

"Masaki is such a good kid" Yuzu said smiling at her drawing.

"She loves her aunts, and she loves when you guys come and visit"

"DAD, WHAT THE HELL?" a male voice yelled. Karin, Yuzu and Rukia knew that Isshin and Ichigo were definitely awake. "I'M HOLDING HISANA, WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK ME?"

Ichigo had a very angry look on his face as he descended down the stairs with his daughter Hisana in his arms. Isshin came down right after with a red bruise on his cheek.

"I'm making sure you can protect my granddaughter" Isshin stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen table.

"Good morning Hisana" Karin greeted the one year old. "Don't worry your dad and grandpa are crazy"

Hisana laughed not really understanding what Karin was talking about. Ichigo scoffed and walked away.

"How was the bachelor party?" Yuzu asked Ichigo.

"Okay I guess. Renji and Jinta were having the time of their lives, me and Toshiro just watched them in embarrassment."

Karin smirked, she knew her fiancé too well. She knew he wouldn't join the others acting like idiots."

"Okay everyone its breakfast time" Yuzu announced.

.

.

.

Rukia, Yuzu and Karin entered Rukia's car and left the clinic.

"So first stop is the boutique to pick up the dresses, then we pick up the cake" Rukia said reminding the brides to be. Karin nodded looking a bit bored and Yuzu seemed distracted.

"What's up Yuzu" Rukia asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just nervous" Yuzu said looking down while fidgeting with her fingers.

"You are gonna be a great wife don't worry Jinta loves you"

"Thanks Rukia but I'm more worried about meeting his family. I only know his sister Ururu and she is a good friend of mine, but I never meet his parents."

"Are they coming to the wedding?" Rukia asked. Yuzu nodded her head.

"I still don't get why he hasn't introduced you to his parents yet" Karin added. "You don't find that weird."

"He said he wasn't ready for anyone to really know who his parents were, I'm so nervous, because he finally wants people to know who they are."

Rukia finally pulled up to the boutique. "Yuzu, you are lovable person, I'm sure his parents will love you."

"Thanks Rukia" Yuzu said. All three ladies exited the car and entered the boutique.

"Hello welcome to Phoenix, How can I help you ladies today?" a young woman said to them.

"Hello I am Mrs. Kurosaki; I would like to speak to Mr. Ishida." Rukia requested.

"Oh yes, Miss Rukia, Mr. Ishida has been expecting you all, please follow me to the back." The girl said happily. Rukia, Yuzu and Karin followed the young girl towards the back of the boutique. They stopped at door where the girl slowly opened the door. The ladies walked in to see Uryu sitting at his drawing table.

He looked up when he realized he had visitors.

"Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, you're here" Uryu said getting up.

"Um yeah you told to come here" Karin said rudely.

"Just as rude as your brother." Uryu said kissing her cheek. He then greeted Yuzu and Rukia.

"I'll go fetch your dresses now" Uryu said walking out his office.

….

Toshiro stood outside leaning on his black Mercedes S550 in front of the airport. He was there in a suit smoking a cigarette.

He hated cigarettes but the wedding had been making him nervous the past couple of months so he needed something to keep his nerves calm.

Toshiro was about to marry Karin Kurosaki. The girl he had loved since he was a sophomore in high school. He couldn't believe tomorrow they would be married and it made him nervous. Things had been going great. He is president of his division and was being considered as the next CEO. He was even m ore lucky to have a woman like Karin by his side. She was beautiful, smart and very strong. He began to worry that he might mess things up. Like any couple they got into arguments but he would never want to lose her. Karin is and will always be the love of his life.

Toshiro was taken from his thoughts when someone came outside pushing a old woman in a wheelchair. Toshiro face lighted up into a genuine smile when he saw his grandmother coming towards him.

"My little Toshiro" she said weakly. Toshiro bent down to hug his grandmother. She was almost ninety and about seven years ago she left Karakura and moved to Kyoto.

"Hello Grandma" He greeted. "How was your flight?"

"Good, I slept through most of it" She answered. Toshiro's grandmother was the most important woman in his life other than Karin. His mother died when he was born and he never knew his father. His grandmother had raised him from when he was a baby til he graduated high school. Once he went to college, she moved to Kyoto, her hometown, while he stayed and studied in Karakura. He visited her every time he could and even brought Karin a few times. Once she found out he was engaged she asked him to book her ticket to Karakura. He insisted that they could move the wedding to Kyoto but she refused to make everyone come to Kyoto for her sake.

"Where is Karin?" she asked as Toshiro helped her in the car.

"With her family, probably preparing for the wedding" Toshiro answered. He smiled to himself. He was so glad that his grandmother liked Karin. Both women meant the world to him.

.

.

.

"You guys look so beautiful" Rukia said as she observed Karin and Yuzu in their wedding dresses. Yuzu had a big dress with a decent amount of ruffles. Karin had a long straight satin wedding gown.

Yuzu squealed as she observed herself in the mirror. "I love it, Mr. Ishida" Yuzu said happily. Uryu smiled satisfied with his work but something felt off to him.

"I feel like I need to do some last minute alterations if that's okay with you, Yuzu" he asked. Yuzu nodded as he observed the dress on her. Rukia smiled at how happy Yuzu was. She looked over to Karin who was looking at the dress; Karin was smiling but not a happy one. She looked sad.

Rukia walked over to Karin and observed her. She was touching the dress and she could tell Karin liked but something was wrong.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong yet?" Rukia asked. Karin was so lost in thought she had no idea Rukia was there.

"Nothing's wrong" Karin lied

"You are worried bout something. Trust me, you and Ichigo make the same face when you have something on your mind" Rukia said.

Karin sighed and looked in the mirror. "How did you know Ichigo was the man you couldn't live without?" Karin asked Rukia.

"It was everything about him. But it was mostly the feeling of being complete when I was with him." Rukia answered "Are you having second thoughts about Toshiro?"

"I know I love him. He is the man of my dreams and my best friend, but I wonder why me?" Karin started. "He was dating your friend Momo. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school and he dumped her for me. I thought that was weird so I let it go. Once we left for college I thought he would find some amazing girl, but he always came to visit me at college. Why did he pick me out of every girl? Toshiro is handsome, smart, and extremely successful, he could have any girl in the world, but he chose me?" Karin finished.

"That's what makes him love you" Rukia replied. "You're nothing like other girls. He loves you for you, so why question it?"

"I feel like I don't deserve him" Karin admitted

"Karin Kurosaki, you are beautiful, smart and ambitious and you deserve a man who will treat you like the queen you are" Rukia said. Karin smiled at Rukia and hugged her.

"Thanks Rukia" Karin said. She really did appreciate having Rukia in her life. She was like a big sister to her, and was a great mentor since she was a great wife to her brother.

"Throw your doubts away, we have a wedding to get ready for" Rukia said as she straighten the dress on Karin.

**End**

**This story is only going to be two chapters long. If Karin seemed OCC that's cause she is all grown up**

**Next Chapter: Wedding!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"MY LITTLE GIRLS ARE LEAVING ME FOR OTHER MEN" Isshin cried out loudly sitting at the kitchen table. Masaki and Hisana, who where both dressed in little white dresses looked at their grandfather wondering why he was so sad.

"Don't worry grandpa, Me and Hisana are here" Masaki said trying to cheer up Isshin. He stopped fake crying and picked up his granddaughters. "DON'T WORRY GIRLS, YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME AND GET MARRIED!"

Ichigo hit his father in the back of the head. "Shut up old man and put the girls down" Ichigo said. Isshin put Masaki and Hisana said and turned to his son. "Ichigo, how can you not be sad that your sisters are getting married today?"

Ichigo ignored his father and fixed his suit in the mirror by the door.

"Dad, Karin and Yuzu started living with their boyfriends a year ago, you should have known this was going to happen" Ichigo said. "I'm not worried because I know both Toshiro and Jinta love my sisters so they better take good care of them of I kill them myself." Ichigo finished. Isshin suppressed in laughter seeing who had just walked in and had heard Ichigo's statement.

Toshiro, his grandmother and Jinta where standing at the door, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed the newcomers.

"You don't have to worry about my Toshiro; I know he will take care of Karin." His grandmother said to Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed nervously. He didn't care that Toshiro and Jinta heard his threat, he planned on telling them that before the wedding started. But he didn't expect Toshiro's sweet old grandmother hearing him.

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo said. Isshin then came to greet her. "I'll take you to the back where you can see where the wedding is" Isshin then helped her towards the back, leaving Ichigo with Toshiro and Jinta.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Jinta said pretending to be hurt by Ichigo.

"I'm serious asshole" Ichigo growled at Jinta. Jinta suddenly got scared for real, while Toshiro just stood there. "If you guys hurt my sisters, I will hunt you down and make your deaths slow and painful. Yuzu and Karin are two women I would kill for."

Jinta scoffed. "I know, I don't plan on ever losing Yuzu" Ichigo could hear the sincerity when Jinta answered.

"Can we start getting ready?" Toshiro said. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at Toshiro. He completely ignored the statement. Ichigo was about to say something but Rukia had entered the room. Rukia was wearing a strapless black bubble cocktail dress.

"You guys are here, Good, go get ready we are just waiting for Rangiku and Senna to come help the girls get ready, you guys can used the rooms downstairs." Rukia said pushing Toshiro and Jinta to the stairs. Both guys listened to Rukia and head downstairs.

Soon Renji walked in followed by Senna who was hand in hand with her two year old son R.J.

"Hey guys" Ichigo greeted. Rukia smiled as she picked up R.J. and hugged him. "Hey honey" she said to him.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Senna was wearing a one shoulder black dress. It had a ruffled bottom and flared skirt from the banded waist.

"They're upstairs," Rukia answered. Senna nodded and walked upstairs to go see the girls.

Renji hugged Rukia and greeted Ichigo.

"How's everything going Renji" Rukia asked seriously. Renji knew what his childhood friend was referring to. "We were arguing on the way here, in front of R.J." He confessed. "Rukia, she is way too hard headed to listen"

"Renji don't say that. Senna is my best friend, your wife and the mother of your child. She loves you and is stressed with making a movie" Rukia said trying to defend Senna.

"Give it some time Renji" Ichigo added.

Before Renji could respond, Shuhei and Rangiku walked in. Rangiku was wearing a cocktail style dress with an embellished shoulder strap on the left side and a flattering empire waist bodice.

Rukia , Ichigo and Renji greeted the couple.

"Rukia lets go help the girls get ready" Rangiku said pulling Rukia's arm.

"Okay," Rukia said "Ichigo can you Renji and Shuhei please set up the chairs and the garden for the ceremony. "

Ichigo nodded and brought the guys to the yard while Rukia and Rangiku headed up stairs.

.

.

.

"Most of the guests are here" Orihime said as she entered the room where both brides were preparing. Orihime was wearing a strapless belted dress that featured a strapless neckline with a cocktail length hem and matching rhinestone buckle belt.

"Okay, can you get R.J. and Masaki ready to walk down the aisle." Rukia said to Orihime. She nodded and continued.

Karin looked in the mirror as Senna tried to fix the bottom of the dress. She looked to her side to see her sister Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki looked so happy and excited. Karin wondered why she wasn't like her sister. Karin was about to marry Toshiro, the man she loved, why wasn't she happy too?

"Momo, you're here?" Karin heard Rukia say. Karin turned to see Momo Kira wearing This strapless dress that featured a sweetheart neckline and empire waist.. Karin had no problem with Momo. She was beautiful and very successful but it didn't erase the fact that she used to date Toshiro in high school and they remained good friends after.

"I couldn't miss Toshiro's wedding" Momo answered. Momo and her husband Kira had their first daughter Reika about a week ago. No one expected Momo to attend since the baby was just born.

"Where is Reika?" Rangiku asked. "Downstairs with Izuru, Mr. Kurosaki is making goo goo faces at her" Momo replied.

Momo looked at Karin who refused to look back at her. Momo and Karin had never said much to each other, since Toshiro had left Momo for Karin in high school. Momo had always resented Karin for it until she fell in love with Izuru. Since then neither had really ever spoken to each other. Karin knew Toshiro remained good friends with Momo, but it worried her at times. She was always scared that Toshiro would fall in love with Momo again.

"Congrats Karin" Momo said. Karin mumbled thanks and kept her eyes on the mirror. She was slowly losing her confidence again.

"Okay everyone lets head downstairs" Orihime said. Yuzu screamed in excitement and headed for the bedroom door, followed by Senna, Rangiku, and Momo. Rukia was ready to leave when she saw that Karin had not moved.

"Karin, are you okay?" Rukia asked walking up to Karin, she put her hand on Karin's shoulder and could feel Karin shaking.

"I can't do it" Karin said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, then she busted out the door,

"KARIN!" Rukia called for her. Karin ran to the next room and locked the door. Rukia banged on the door, but Karin stood firm and let her tears fall.

"I can't do it" she kept repeating to herself

.

.

.

"Where is Karin and Rukia? " Yuzu asked looking around for her sister and sister in law downstairs. Rangiku and Senna were just as confused as Yuzu. Then two people approached Yuzu. There was a lady with beautiful eyes and long purple hair and a man with short blonde hair.

"Are you Yuzu Kurosaki?" They asked.

"Yes, I am" Yuzu said looking confused until she was Ururu walked up beside them and it dawned on her who these people were.

"Are you Jinta and Ururu's parents?" Yuzu asked.

The woman nodded. "My name is Yoruichi and this is my husband Kisuke, it's nice to finally meet you Yuzu"

Yuzu eyes began to water. She had been with Jinta for years and had yet to meet his parents; she lost all control of her emotions and hugged both of them. "Oh my gosh it's so good to finally meet you both" Yuzu said happily.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met you earlier but we asked Ururu and Jinta to keep out identities a secret because of who we are." Kisuke said.

"Who you are? I don't understand? Are you guys spies." Yuzu asked  
"They are Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara" Isshin said. "Nice to see you too again"

"Dad, you know them?"

"I went to high school with them; Yoruichi is the heir to the Shihoin fortune"

"That's why my parents didn't want me and Jinta telling people who my parents were; there are a lot of people after our parents so we don't tell people about them."

"I didn't realize she was Isshin's kid, I trust her" Yoruichi said. Yuzu smiled and thanked her.

"LETS GET THIS WEDDING STARTED" Kisuke yelled.

"Where is Karin?" Isshin asked.

"I'm not sure, she and Rukia never came downstairs" Yuzu said, "Maybe Rukia had to fix something" she mumbled to herself.

Yuzu had been feeling like her sister was worried about something. She could tell from day one that Karin ad her doubts but she hoped they would disappear by today but anyone could see her sister was till distressed. She was nervous that her sister would call off the whole wedding.

.

.

.

Toshiro fixed his tie in the mirror while Jinta slipped on his shoes. Toshiro was feeling really nervous. He was scared out of his mind. The woman he loved was waiting for him and he was nervous.

"You guys ready?" Kaien Shiba said walking into the room.

"Yeah, I am! Did you happen to see my parents" Jinta asked. "Yeah Miyako just met them, I had no idea your parents where Yoruichi and Kisuke , they are famous at the Gotei 13"

Toshiro was slightly surprised to hear Jinta belonged to such a prestigious family but his mind began to float back to his nervousness.

"Okay, I'm heading up now" Jinta said as he approached the stairs. Kaien looked at Toshiro who remained unmoved.

"Something on your mind son?" Kaien asked. Toshiro sighed. "What if I fuck this up?" Toshiro asked. Kaien was surprised to hear this. Toshiro was known as the ice cold president who could handle anything. Toshiro was scared.

"We never know, we just take the risk"

"I don't want to lose her, what if marriage messes it all up. What if I end up hurting her? I could care less if Ichigo threatens me but I couldn't bare it on my heart to know I hurt her" Toshiro explained.

"TOSHIRO!" Rukia yelled as she ran into the basement. Toshiro looked at Rukia who had a worried expression on her face.

"Hey there ,Rukia" Kaien greeted.

"Hey Kaien, you mind giving me and Toshiro some privacy" Rukia asked. Kaien nodded, giving Toshiro a pat on the shoulder "Stop worrying so much" He said before he left.

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"Karin has locked herself in a room upstairs and I can't get her out" Rukia cried. "I tried my best to stall the wedding but I don't know what else to do. Ichigo is getting everyone to the backyard." Toshiro felt a sense of alarm as he headed for the stairs with Rukia

"Get me a knife and I'll get the door open and talk to her" Toshiro demanded. Rukia quickly grabbed one of the counter and followed Toshiro to the upstairs part of the house. He took the knife and was ready to pick the lock when Rukia grabbed his arm and spun him around. Toshiro was surprised, for a small woman Rukia had a lot of power.

"You can't see the bride before the wedding." Rukia explained

"Rukia, I have no time for these stupid myths" Toshiro retorted. Rukia let him go and he began to pick the lock, within seconds the door was open. Rukia rushed inside with Toshiro to find an empty room and no Karin.

"Shit, where did she go?" Rukia said. Toshiro however was staring at the open window. He knew exactly where his fiancé went.

"I'll be back" He said. Rukia looked at him as he approached the window. She began to panic as he climbed out the window but became calm when she realized he was headed to the roof. It suddenly hit her that Karin must have been on the roof.

"I hope this works out." Rukia said to herself

.

.

.

Toshiro finished climbing the roof, to see a woman dressed in a white gown with her back to him. He hadn't even looked at her face and his heart was beating fast. "Karin" He said getting her attention.

When she turned to face him, his heart did leaps. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. But what he saw in her eyes broke his heart, there were tears.

"Toshiro?" Karin said with a shaky voice. Toshiro didn't say a thing he went up to her and pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly. She was surprised by this but hugged him back and allowed her tears to fall.

"You're not ready are you?" He asked still holding her. Karin mumbled a no and all though it was hard to hear Toshiro understood. "I don't think I'm ready either" He replied. Karin pulled away and looked at him. This man who she loved, why couldn't she go through with it, and why wasn't he ready to marry her either?

…..

"Rukia, what's going on with Toshiro and Karin?" Kaien asked entering the room. Rukia was sitting by the window, waiting for Toshiro to return with Karin.

"Not sure, but what's happening downstairs?" Rukia asked hopping to hear positive news.

"Isshin is telling the guest jokes to keep them entertained. Yuzu is on the verge of tears, and Ichigo thinks Toshiro ran away or did something to Karin so he is about ready to break someone's neck" Kaien explained. "And Toshiro looked too nervous to even go thru with this."

Rukia cursed in annoyance. "I don't know what to do! I feel completely useless, what if they call off the wedding"

"They won't, now that they have seen each other, all their doubts will disappear trust me"

"Are you sure, Kaien?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Positive!"

….

Toshiro and Karin sat on the roof, enjoying each other's company. Karin enjoyed being in his arms, he was the only one who could make her forget about everyone and everything. Why wasn't she marrying him again?

"My grandmother is going to be disappointed" Toshiro said jokingly.

"She loves you, she will understand she just wants you to be happy" Karin replied.

"I am happy, I have you be my side" Karin looked at Toshiro when he said that and could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Why me?" She finally asked him. He looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have been with any girl in the world, actress, models, singers but you chose me, I don't get it!" Karin cried.

"Because you are you. You don't change for anyone. You're not scared of the tough front that I put up. You know me in and out and the most important of all you're the only one who can do this to me by just being in the same room as me." He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest as he finished the last part of his sentence. Karin could feel his heart beating wildly. She blushed not knowing she had that effect in him.

"To be honest, Karin, I'm scared of hurting you or losing you. I don't know if I will be a good husband, hell I don't know if I have even been a good boyfriend. You deserve the best and for the first time in my life, I am not confident about anything." Toshiro confessed.

"You are my dream come true Toshiro" Karin said kissing his cheek. "A relationship takes two people, we will have our downs but I'm certain there will be way more ups than downs. I have no doubt in my mind Toshiro Hitsugaya, I wanna be with you forever" She said as she brought his face down to fully kiss him on the lips.

Toshiro pulled away to look at Karin. What were they doing? They both wanted to be together. He knew what Karin felt for him was real so why did he have those doubts?

"Karin Kurosaki?" He said. Karin looked at him knowing what he was thinking. "Let's get married"

Karin smiled and nodded. "I agree"

….

Rukia paced back and forth downstairs in the kitchen. Yuzu was sitting at the kitchen table on the verge of tears. Ichigo was mumbling something about killing and Kaien was sitting there waiting for Toshiro and Karin patiently.

Everyone perked up when they heard footsteps, they turned to se Toshiro and Karin laughing and holding hands coming down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Karin are you okay?" Rukia asked. Yuzu ran to her sister right after. "Karin, Im so sorry I have been so selfish, I should have made sure you were ready to get married"

"Toshiro I'm going to kill you" Ichigo said cracking his knuckles.

"Everyone calm down, we aren't calling off the wedding, we just need time that's all" Karin said

"And hour and a half after the wedding was supposed to start was more than I expected but I'm glad you're ready Karin and Toshiro" Kaien said.

Toshiro and Karin smiled, Toshiro kissed Karin, "See you at the altar" He said before heading to the yard.

"I'll get dad, time to get this wedding started" Ichigo said, leaving to the backyard with Kaien close behind.

"I'm sorry for worrying you both" Karin said to Yuzu and Rukia. "Its fine Karin, I'm just glad you're okay" Yuzu said.

"Alright Ladies let's get you two married" Rukia said hugging them both happily.

.

.

.

"I, now present men and wives, you may kiss the brides" Both Jinta and Toshiro raised their wives veils and kissed them passionately."

Karin smiled at Toshiro and he did the same back. "No turning back," he whispered, while people clapped happily for the newlyweds

"Good, cause you're not going anywhere" She said before kissing him again.

**END**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please Review, the next miniseries is about Rangiku and Shuhei. If you haven't read Love is a Journey read it! Read my other stories too!**


End file.
